


（汉康汉 900g）猫狗猫狗

by katakawa2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	（汉康汉 900g）猫狗猫狗

“他没什么大的毛病，现在已经没事了。”  
听到仿生人医生这样说，康纳脸上仍然挂着担忧的表情。作为一台仿生人来说他的情感实在是过于强烈。“他就在里面，您——唉！”  
不等医生说话，康纳就先跑了过去。天啊，天啊，康纳祈祷着，阿西莫夫在上，RA9保佑，他不能有事！  
康纳跑着，属于他们之间的一幕幕回忆闪过，他们一起偷吃热量超标的零食，一起漫步在落叶缤纷的小路上，一起在晚饭后看电视，大家总会被他的外表震慑到，认为他不好惹，但只有康纳知道隐藏在表象之下的他的一颗火热的心——  
康纳跑进病房，一眼就看到他趴在那里，仿生人再也按捺不住，呼唤脱口而出：  
“sumo——”  
“吵死了！臭塑料罐子！”  
Sumo躺在台子上，旁边他的老父亲呵斥康纳，声若洪钟，穿透云霄。  
·  
案件推演的起始是，汉克冰箱里的速食汉堡少了几个。  
那种纸包着撕开往微波炉里叮一下就能吃的东西，味道肯定和快餐车新鲜做出来的没法相比。但鉴于康纳已经和方圆十里的垃圾食品经销商打好招呼，汉克去哪家快餐都会看到门口一个不起眼的牌子，安德森与狗不得入内。  
康纳最多在帮他遛狗的时候去买一盒沙拉带回给他。沙拉。底特律风味的生拌凉菜，和别处不同的是叶子吃起来有一股汽油味。  
当然康纳漏了一件事，那就是汉克虽然看起来非常跟不上时代潮流，但并不意味着他不会踩在科技发展的快车上引吭高歌。所以当快递员拿着三箱网购包裹，上面还印着速食公司的logo，站在他们家门口的时候，康纳所能做的只是眼睁睁看着汉克付了到付邮费。  
然后某天汉克冰箱里的速食汉堡少了几个。  
他一开始没在意，吃完晚饭照例给sumo狗盆子里倒了一把狗粮然后坐到沙发上小酌一口（嘉士伯啤酒，他跟康纳说比起这个喝水还容易醉些）。康纳喜欢sumo，于是蹲在那儿看sumo啃狗粮。时不时上手抚摸一把sumo软乎乎的毛。本来两只狗子蹲在那其乐融融，后来其中那只贵宾犬突然叫了一声：“汉克。”  
汉克回头，正好就看到sumo张开嘴，一摊糊状物体从他嘴巴里呕吐出来。如果狗会说话，汉克一定能听见一声，yue——

汉克在开车。  
Sumo躺在后座上呜呜。  
康纳抱着sumo，毛茸茸软乎乎，也跟着呜呜。  
“你知道他听不懂你的叫唤的对吧，”汉克看了康纳一眼：“他就是吃多了。”  
“再说了，”汉克说，“是谁偷偷把冰箱里那几个汉堡喂狗的！”  
一米八的贵宾犬眨眨眼，把脸藏到sumo的毛毛后面：“他最近都没什么精神，我们去快餐店的时候他盯着橱窗里的汉堡看……”  
“呃。”汉克无奈，又想起什么，“不是说安德森和狗不得入内吗？”  
康纳愣住，随后嗫嚅：“……其实狗可以。”  
汉克一拳砸在方向盘上，喇叭发出一声尖利的“滴————”

·  
总之现在sumo没事了，医生交代了几句。康纳比汉克先表现出天啊他没事了吓死妈妈了妈妈抱抱的表情来，sumo本身倒是没啥变化，跟汉克本人似的，懒洋洋地抬了一下眼。汉克有时候觉得康纳与其说是仿生人倒不如说是小动物。意志觉醒是这样的吗？  
“走了sumo。”他拉了拉绳子，sumo乖顺地跟着。汉克和康纳一起出去，迎面走来盖文和RK900，汉克自然地打了个招呼：“哟。”  
“哟老头。”盖文同样回复。  
两拨人擦肩而过，几秒后，他们之中人类的那两位同时站住脚，一起回头，瞪着彼此。  
“哈，臭小子，”先说话的是汉克，“你来这儿干什么。”  
“没什么。”盖文面露尴尬，皱起眉头，转身要走。但900在身后拉住了他的胳膊。盖文只好站住，神神秘秘躲躲闪闪，丢下一句：“回见。”就要离开。  
然后是一声“喵”，从900那边传出来。让康纳和汉克都把目光挪到了他那儿。  
900还是900，身材高大，制服笔挺，没有脖子。但他拎着一个猫包，这回汉克和康纳都明白了。康纳扫描了一下那个猫包。  
“混种猫。”他说给汉克听：“三个月。尾部有猫癣。”  
汉克发出一大声笑。差点把康纳和900都吓着。“想不到臭小子！”剩下的话汉克没有再说，不过都猜得到，大概是一些没想到你小子浓眉大眼的还养小猫咪啊之类的。  
“无聊！”盖文大声说。“怎么跟个小妞似的。”汉克摆摆手。  
“老头，我可没跟你说话。”盖文说着提溜起不知何时窜到地上的猫，将她塞回猫包里。900跟着低头，才发现猫包的门关不牢，半遮半掩开着。  
“说了尽快换掉。”盖文皱眉看向900：“这玩意儿早坏了。”  
“抱歉。”900回答。  
康纳和汉克正处于一头雾水的状态，900这才解释道：“boring是她的名字。”  
闻言，一人一AI都做地铁老人手机状。“为什么——一只猫要叫boring？”说话的是汉克，“盖文，你小子不会给自己的棒球帽还起名叫happy什么的吧。”  
无聊的盖文瞪了他一眼，一把从900手里抓过猫包：“给我！”  
他用力夺过boring，显然忘了这猫包基本上处于门户大开的状态，一团猫咪从里面灵活地滚出来，小脚在地上啪啪啪行走，一下就来到了sumo面前。  
“嘿，姑娘。”盖文紧张起来：“回来。”  
“别怕，sumo可比你温和多了。”汉克说，“他不会——”  
Boring跳起来一口咬上了sumo的鼻子。  
Sumo发出一大声汪。  
然后，900和800同时开始搜索宠物打架调停技巧。

·  
“你俩是为了方便就医才挑着这里闹事的是吗？”  
一个小护士，人类，头侧没有LED，脸孔也不属于任何一款仿生人，气冲冲地放下瞪着他们。汉克和盖文身上挂彩，都是彼此拳脚相加的结果，盖文脸上还被自己的猫挠了一道。  
身后的房间里医生正给sumo和boring各自包扎。圣伯纳犬让猫咬了几口抓了几下，好在没伤到眼睛。猫倒是没什么事儿，就是背上薅下来一块毛。  
两台RK站在各自的同伴身后。小护士扫了他们一眼：“仿生人为什么不拦着点？”  
两人相视，然后同时开口：“我们试过了……”  
900说：“实际上，理性和感性在面对同一件意外时总是同时反应的。”  
800说：“一开始感性发生冲撞，理性试图劝解感性。”  
900说：“但是感性还是占据了上风，将理性压于下位。”  
800说：“理性尝试夺回主权，但是感性的能量太过强大，始终占据着主导地位。”  
900说：“理性只能尝试从侧面触动感性。”  
800说：“好在感性最后被理性所压制，最后化解。”  
900说：“理性和感性交融一体，成为了和谐。”  
盖文和汉克说：“你们丫闭嘴。”  
“行了。”小护士说：“宠物没事就好，主人也成熟一点，小动物打架你们也打架！”  
“你知道个屁。”盖文白了她一眼，“那小玩意儿我捡回来的时候就是被一群大狗追着咬伤了，看见四个蹄子不是猫的就应激，要不是她尾巴上的东西我都不想带过来！”  
“哦……”小护士眨眨眼，表情似有触动，最后说道：“他们应该包好了，我去把他们抱出来。”  
她转身离去，过了一会一手牵着sumo一手抱着boring。小猫在她怀中很是悠然自得，sumo则默默地跟在后面。  
不等她走进，盖文先起身把boring抱了过来。小猫回头看了一眼sumo喵喵叫了一声。探出身去，盖文一开始不太放心，但boring一直探向sumo。  
于是盖文把猫放到地上，boring走向sumo，sumo低头，boring伸出舌头，舔了舔sumo的鼻子。  
汉克听到康纳脸上写着一声无声的awwwwwww。  
“咳咳，”小护士说，“费用结一下？”  
盖文强硬的挤到本想上前的汉克面前：“我去吧。”  
他说着又提到：“我看到这里有宠物用品出售对吗，我想买一个新的猫包……”  
他停顿了一下，回头扫了一眼康纳和汉克。  
汉克拍拍康纳，康纳意会，走过去牵着sumo和已经趴在sumo背上的boring，小护士带着他们走进宠物用品区。不一会儿货架那边就传来盖文的声音：“塑胶罐头把那个狗咬胶放下！那玩意儿值我三月的工资了！”  
汉克看了看900，后者也偏过头来，一台高大的没有脖子的PS5。  
“boring，是因为无聊的人养无聊的猫。”900突然说，“他原来想叫她neuf。”  
言外之意赐名小猫的是并非盖文。  
“这倒是他会干的事儿。”汉克想了想，“不过我想你失算了，这小子也许没这么无聊。”  
“您说的对。”  
过了一会儿康纳提着一大袋狗狗用品回来，脸上肉眼可见的快乐。汉克和他交换了一个心领神会你懂我的眼神。盖文把猫抱回怀里咬耳朵：“你可别再闹事了，爹地的钱包遭不住啦。”  
“……我也有工资。”900提醒道。  
盖文不想搭理900，抱着boring出门。汉克和康纳也跟在后面。  
“盖文？”900 走上前去。  
“行了，今天奇怪的事情已经够多了！”盖文说道，“可别再——”  
一个熟悉的身影风驰电掣地擦过他们眼前。一台和康纳900相同容貌的仿生人，穿着那件制服，提溜着什么东西跑进来，直接扑到一个医生面前。  
RK800-60，提起手里一只脖颈修长，羽毛洁白的大鹅，声音高亢急切：“医生，我需要知道，为什么她一直不下蛋！”  
医生扫了一眼那只鹅，从眼镜片后面打量着60，最后说：“也许是因为，这是一只公鹅。”

END  
（ps：如果有朋友能看出是开头和感性理性分别是neta自哪里的就好了。）


End file.
